Tanks often require that additional equipment, such as sensors and valves, be connected or attached to the tank to help operate the tank or to monitor the activity within the tank. In one example, sterile sealed tanks, such as aseptic tanks, often require sensors, valves, sampling systems, and the like to be connected to the tank to operate and monitor the tank. A connector device is typically required to connect such equipment to tanks. One such connection device is a retaining split ring.
A retaining split ring may utilize a base and a ring. In examples of known retaining split rings, studs and nuts hold the base and ring together. These studs and nuts can be difficult to attach, can become loosened during operation of the tank, and can be easily lost. Additionally, these retaining split rings have a large profile, and it can be difficult to determine if they are properly attached.
Accordingly, there is a need for a retaining split ring that easily attaches the base and ring together, that creates a good seal, does not become loosened during its use, and is not easily lost.
Additional information will be set forth in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention.